Unhinged
by setarcosjemia
Summary: Maura has been waiting on Jane for a long time. At last, the doctor leaps at a chance to show the detective just how wild she's been driving her. PWP. Rated M for graphic sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Unhinged

**Summary: ** Maura has been waiting on Jane for a long time. At last, the doctor leaps at a chance to show the detective just how wild she's been driving her. PWP.

**Disclaimer: **This work is intended as a piece of fiction. I do not own any of the Rizzoli & Isles characters, plot, etc. No copy write infringement intended.

**A/N: **This fan fiction is rated M (NC-17) for **graphic sexual content** between two female characters. If this is not to your liking, you need not continue reading.

Reviews really make my day, so please send me one.

Maura was working late down in the lab on a Friday night, trying to finish up her final reports to wrap up the week's cases. It had been a long, stressful workweek: three homicides and an accidental death. It was almost miraculous that Dr. Isles and the detectives were able to close up the cases before the weekend rolled in. They had already been working on the triple homicide case for nearly three weeks when only yesterday they had broken the case.

The doctor stared down at her paperwork in a daze, her mind felt exhausted. Maura's body, however, was a different story. She was restless and moody. She had been stuck in the basement of the Boston PD for nearly three days straight. And Jane had been so busy since they opened both cases that Maura had barely seen her all week long. Maura was really looking forward to sharing a drink with the tall, brown-eyed, brunette detective; she was not only her best friend, but she was also a great source of relief and comfort in times of stress.

Recently, however, Maura had been finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on her work whenever Jane was nearby. She found her eyes sweeping over the detective's lean, muscular frame. Maura grew increasingly hungry for her whenever Jane stood close to her, the smell of her hair and skin wafting toward her.

The doctor could feel her senses heightening when Jane stepped into the room, especially if they happened to be alone together. Maura could hear every nervous sigh, every anxious shift of Jane's body, every baited breath passing over her lips. She noticed Jane's coffee colored eyes dilating as she scanned up and down Maura's body and the way Jane licked her lips oh so subtly.

When Jane smirked at Maura when they were alone drove the doctor mad. She loved the way the detective's voice lowered and her movements became slow and deliberate. Maura could feel goose bumps rising on Jane's flesh whenever she brushed by, much closer than necessary, and the way Jane started to shiver when Maura let her touch linger suggestively.

Still, Maura did not act on her attraction for her best friend. No matter how much she longed to taste those pale lips, how much she would love to run her hands over that olive skin, and how much she thought about what it would feel like to possess her completely, she was patiently waiting for the detective to come to her. Somehow, Maura knew Jane could not resist her forever.

And it was that Friday night, at nearly eight o'clock, that Maura's suspicions were confirmed when the detective knocked softly at Maura's office door. The doctor smiled up at her widely, her eyes flashing with unhinged desire. She had been thinking about Jane for sometime and found it hard to hide the heated look on her face.

"Hi…" Jane said breathlessly. On her face was a look of honest concern, but her gaze up and down the honey blond doctor's body hinted at a buried longing. "You about finished? It's getting late and I was headed home."

Maura smiled, approaching the detective who still stood close to the doorway. She noted Jane's posture and nervous glances. Lately, it seemed Jane found it difficult to be alone with her. And as Maura approached the brunette she glanced at Jane's chest, watching as the brunette struggled to breathe evenly.

"Just finishing up some paperwork." Maura said in a soft, cool tone as she paused just inches from the detective.

"Oh…" Jane said, avoiding Maura's eyes. Instead Jane's eyes focused briefly on Maura's lips, just when the doctor had purposefully licked them. "…I guess we can go for drinks some other time."

Jane turned to leave but Maura reached out and touched Jane's arms gently. Instantly, gooseflesh rose on Jane's skin. She turned and looked Maura in the eyes for the first time that night.

The doctor's hazel eyes were dark and full of longing. Maura's heart pounded loudly in her chest as Jane held her gaze. She felt the desperate urge to take Jane's lips with her own, but she held back. The denial only seemed to make her arousal grow stronger.

"Stay." Maura said in a low, somewhat commanding tone.

"Okay." Jane mumbled, biting her lip and gulping nervously, her eyes searching Maura's carefully.

Maura stepped closer, their faces only inches apart, their eyes locked. Then Maura reached behind the detective, locking the door behind her, smirking as she felt Jane shiver underneath her. When their eyes met again Jane's eyes had grown dark. She had just taken a deep inhale of Maura's scent as she had leaned closer to her.

"Maura, what are you—" Jane tried to say, but she was interrupted by Maura gently taking each of Jane's hands and placing them on Maura's hips.

"Shh…" Maura said softly placing her hands on Jane's chest and peering up at the taller woman. As she ran her hands up Jane's sternum to her shoulders she could feel the detectives heart beating wildly in her chest. "I've been waiting for you."

Maura tilted her head back, her lips mere millimeters from Jane's. She could feel Jane's breath hitch on her lips, watched as her eyelids fluttered with the sensation of Maura's hot breath on her face. Jane's thin lips parted slightly. She clearly anticipated Maura's intent despite her show of ignorance.

But Maura fought the burning urge to kiss the detective. Instead, when she leaned forward, she let their cheeks brush as she moved to whisper in Jane's ear, "I know you want me, Jane… I want you, too."

Suddenly, months of tension and denial were released as Jane turned, taking Maura's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. The detective let her hands slip around the doctor's back, pulling her body taught against her own. Maura let her hands wander into Jane's dark curls, pressing her tongue hungrily into Jane's mouth. Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip with an approving moan, her hands slowly running up and down Maura's back.

As if finally given permission, Maura let the floodgates of her passion burst. She moved ravenous kisses down Jane's jawline, biting and licking her way down her strong neck, her nails trailing down from Jane's scalp. Jane's moans and heaving breaths only made Maura's efforts hungrier.

Maura only paused to gasp for breath when her kisses reached Jane's collarbone, where she was met by the barrier of Jane's button-up blouse. Jane looked at the doctor with dark, heavy lidded eyes. She was pressed against the door, panting for breath. Her expression was halfway between shock and maddening desire.

Maura's hands came to Jane's chest. Agonizingly slowly she unbuttoned Jane's shirt as she stared into her pleading eyes. Maura let a small smirk escape her lips. She had been waiting so long for this. Now that she had the detective right where she wanted her, she was going to make it last as long as she could possibley stand.

Jane gasped as Maura pushed the detective's shirt and jacket off in one slow, gentle movement of her hands down both her shoulders. She watched Jane sigh as the material hit the floor and the cool of the room caused her to shiver. Maura licked her lips at the sight of fresh, untouched skin.

What really made her wet, though, was the sight of Jane's hardened nipples pressing through the thin material of her bra. It was clear now that Jane was as aroused as the doctor. Maura let her hands run back up Jane's arms, across her shoulders and down her chest. Jane's eyes flitted closed as Maura's palms rested at the top of her breasts.

"Maur." Jane muttered.

The doctor let her hands slip around the curves of Jane's breasts, squeezing gently. Jane pressed forward into her hands, eager for more contact. Unable to control her need for more, Maura let her hands slip around Jane's back as her lips met the detective's again.

If possible, this kiss was even hungrier than the first. Jane grasped desperately at Maura's hips as she skillfully unhooked the detective's bra. Jane shivered at the feel of Maura's silk shirt against the sensitive skin of her breasts. The sensation caused Jane to dig her nails into Maura's lower back, causing Maura, in turn, to gasp with pleasure.

Forcefully Maura led Jane across the room, their lips never parting, to her desk. She had thought, very briefly, about taking Jane to the couch, but, instead, she decided she was going to live her fantasy after all. She spun Jane around, causing the detective to fall back onto the desk, their lips at last parting.

"Maura!" Jane gasped up at her from the pile of files on the doctor's desk. "What is with y—"

Jane was interrupted by Maura tossing her silk shirt aside to reveal a black, lacey bra. The detective had little time to appreciate the newly exposed skin, because Maura was soon on top of her again. Jane, propped up on her elbows, let her head fall back as Maura took her right breast into her mouth. As she sucked on the right nipple and teased softly with her teeth, she messaged the left with her hand, running her thumb slowly over the hardened bud.

Jane nearly fell back as she tried to hold in a low moan. Instead, she bit her lip hard and grasped at either side of the desk with white knuckles. But as Maura moved her mouth to the other breast, she was unable to withhold a guttural moan of pleasure.

"Maur!" she pleaded the doctor.

Maura slowly worked her away down Jane's abdomen, leaving a trail of wet kisses. She lingered below Jane's bellybutton, smelling Jane's arousal seeping from under her slacks and panties. Her hands moved down Jane's sides tugging at Jane's pants. Jane laid back and eagerly reached down to remove the barrier, but Maura stopped her. Instead, she slowly unzipped them herself, pulling them off with agonizing delicacy.

Finally, Jane's panties were revealed as Maura tossed her slacks to the floor. They were already soaking, and the sight drove Maura mad. The doctor could not withhold her desire for just a taste. She pressed her mouth firmly against the material, sucking softly.

Jane moaned loudly, bucking her hips up so Maura's tongue pressed against her throbbing clit. Jane tasted heavenly, and Maura's mouth watered for more. But she held back, ignored the growing moisture between her legs, and crawled up to Jane's face. She caught her mouth in another hungry kiss, letting her thigh press firmly between Jane's spread legs. Jane continued to buck her hips up, desperate for more contact.

"Since when," Jane panted between kisses, "were you so cruel."

Maura snickered, pressing hard into Jane's core with her muscular thigh, "Trust me, you'll be thanking me soon enough."

Jane tossed her head back yet again as Maura sucked on her neck. The doctor let her fingers slip under Jane's panties. Her long fingers slipped purposefully into Jane's hot, soaking folds, circling her opening.

"Fuck!" Jane groaned loudly as Maura's finger barely grazed her swollen clit.

Maura pressed her fingers lightly over the bud again, reveling in the way it made the detective twitch. Jane spread her legs wide and moaned in her ear. She wanted Maura inside of her, but Maura would not yet comply. Instead, she teased Jane's clit her thumb, circling Jane's opening with her middle finger. Meanwhile, she sucked at the pulsing vein at Jane's neck.

"Fuck me!" Jane muttered through gritted teeth. Maura wasn't sure if it was an exasperated complaint or a desperate plea, but she obliged, slipping a finger deep inside Jane's opening at last, circling her clit with her thumb. Eager to feel Jane squeezing around her, she added a second finger. The doctor was rewarded with the feel of Jane's walls convulsing around her thrusting digits and her loud moans of approval.

"Oh god, Maura!" Jane said, thrusting her hips up into Maura's strong hand, "I'm going to cum!"

After several more moans of "fuck!" and "god!" Jane's whole body started to quake, her body tensing tightly around Maura's fingers, she gave one final upward thrust of her hips and then collapsed onto the desk. Jane came down from her high with her lips pressed against Maura's.

Finally, after Jane had regained her breath, she opened her eyes. She smiled up at Maura, placing an appreciative kiss on her lips. Maura sighed, smiling too.

"That was…" Jane said, laying back and staring up at the ceiling, "…amazing."

What was really amazing, Maura thought, was how much fucking Jane made her aroused. She almost thought she was going to cum herself hearing Jane moan her name, feeling her body moving beneath her. She could feel her underwear soaking between her legs as she stared down at the detective.

Jane turned to the honey blond, her eyes hungry again. "Now it's my turn."'

Maura wasn't sure how she felt about relinquishing control, but she soon forgot about all that when Jane pressed her thigh up between her legs. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as they kissed. She could not help but buck forcefully into Jane's thigh, she was already so wet.

Suddenly, Jane broke the kiss. "Let's move to the couch."

Maura reluctantly climbed off of Jane. She licked her lips as she watched the naked detective approach her. The sight was almost as thrilling as seeing Jane quaking under her. Jane followed her across the room, watching Maura hungrily as she removed her skirt.

Their lips met yet again, Jane's hands cupping each of Maura's round breasts. Maura fell back into the couch behind her. She lay back as Jane climbed on top of her. The detective spread kisses down her neck, down to her breast. The feel of Jane's hair trailing down her figure caused her to shiver. Then Jane took her breast into her mouth, sucking greedily.

Maura held in a whimper and bit her lip, hard. She longed to feel Jane inside her, to relieve that pressure that had been building all day long, but Jane was busy praising her body. The brunette switched to the other breast, teasing the moistened, hardened nipple with her fingers.

"Jane…" Maura muttered, grasping the detective's hand and pulling it forcefully between her legs.

Jane's nimble fingers slipped under her moistened, black panties and into her soaking folds. The detective gasped with awe, "You are so wet."

Maura bucked up into Jane's hand, pressing her throbbing core firmly against Jane's palm. Jane's fingers grazed lightly over her clit and Maura bucked again. The doctor's need growing, and the detective's confidence building, Jane slipped her finger over Maura's bud of nerves again and again. Finally, she slipped two fingers deep inside her opening. Maura clenched tightly around Jane's hand as she rode her fingers.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as Jane brought her closer and closer. Maura wanted Jane to see how much pleasure she was giving her, see in her hazel eyes how much she loved the way Jane touched her. She stared into the detective's coffee brown eyes with deliberate intensity, only faltering at the very last moment when she climaxed with a low, guttural moan.

When Maura finally collapsed she pulled Jane's panting form on top of her. They lay their trying to catch their breath for some time. Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder, running her fingertips over Maura's collarbone distractedly. After a long silence, she picked her head up and looked Maura in the eye nervously.

"Was that…?" she whispered anxiously.

"Yes." Maura said with a smile, answering her question without Jane even having to finish, "That was amazing."

Jane kissed at Maura's neck. "So," she said between kisses, "you still want to go get that drink?"

"Yes," Maura said, her hands running down Jane's back and squeezing her ass playfully, "but let's have it at my place."

Jane kissed Maura's lips with a smile, then peered down at her admiringly, "Doctor Isles you are a naughty, naughty girl."

Maura nipped at Jane's neck, breathing heavily into her ear, "Detective Rizzoli, you've seen nothing yet."

[The End]

Thanks for reading. If you'd like to see a sequel to this story, go ahead and send me a review. I may just go ahead and make one, but the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

Unhinged, part 2

**Summary: ** Maura has been waiting on Jane for a long time. At last, the doctor leaps at a chance to show the detective just how wild she's been driving her. PWP.

**Disclaimer: **This work is intended as a piece of fiction. I do not own any of the Rizzoli & Isles characters, plot, etc. No copy write infringement intended.

**A/N: **This fan fiction is rated M (NC-17) for **graphic sexual content** between two female characters. If this is not to your liking, you need not continue reading.

Also, I added a bit of fluff at the end, because I just couldn't help it.

Reviews really make my day, so please send me one.

* * *

The ride in the car was agonizingly long. Maura drove, which ended up being a horrible idea. She could not stop herself from gazing at Jane at every given opportunity. She could not wait to get the detective naked again, to hear her screaming, to taste her cum in her mouth.

By the time she pulled into her driveway Maura's underwear was wet with anticipation. Maura did not wait till they reached the house. Instead, for the second time that night, she leapt on Jane hungrily, just as the detective walked in front of the car. Jane was at first surprised, but soon melted into the kiss.

The brunette followed Maura's lips in a stumbling path to the door, her hands at Maura's neck. The two giggled and grasped at each other sloppily. Maura fumbled for her keys in her purse but was hindered by Jane pressing her forcefully against the door. Jane pinned Maura there by the shoulders, spreading kisses down her neck, pressing her hips against Maura's.

The doctor considered letting Jane take her right there, against the door, but her better judgment took over. "Jane," Maura struggled to say as the detective's hand wandered into her honey blond hair, "we should move this inside."

Jane reluctantly complied, but only long enough to let Maura spin around. Instantly, Jane's hands wrapped around Maura's frame pulling her ass hard against Jane's hips. Maura struggled to open the door as Jane nibbled at the back of her neck.

Finally, they practically fell into the house, Jane pushing the door closed with her foot. Maura dropped her purse and keys on the floor, ripping eagerly at the buttons of her shirt. Jane let her jacket fall to the floor and then scooped Maura up.

Maura wrapped her thighs tightly around Jane's waist as she carried her to the bedroom. She threw her head back as Jane's mouth made contact with the valley between her breasts. Her hands slipped around Jane's neck for balance. For a brief moment, the doctor was afraid that Jane was going to drop her, but instead the strong detective tossed her onto her bed with a smirk.

The two eagerly removed their remaining clothes before Jane climbed on top of Maura, her eyes dark and full of lust. The detective hovered over the doctor, watching her for a moment. Then, Jane leaned down and kissed Maura hard on the lips. Maura's hands slipped around Jane's waist and pulled her down beside her. Maura was hungrier for Jane now than she had been back in her office. Now that she had a taste, her need had become insatiable. She needed her mouth on Jane's pussy right now.

In one quick movement, Maura swung on top of Jane, pressing her arms forcefully above her head. Startled, Jane gazed up at her. A shy smile spread across Jane's face as Maura looked down at her lovingly. For a moment they stayed like that, Jane looking up at Maura curiously, Maura peering down at her appreciatively.

As Maura gazed down at the gorgeous woman below her, she started to wander if this might all just be a dream. She locked her gaze with Jane's coffee brown eyes, smiling as Jane's cheeks started to blush. Maura could tell she was making the detective very self-conscious, so she leaned down and kissed her very softly.

"You're so beautiful, Jane." Maura whispered as she moved delicate kisses down the valley between Jane's breasts. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Jane's stomach twitched as Maura placed light kisses down her abs, her breath hitching as Maura reached the small patch of dark hair. But rather than place her lips on Jane's center, Maura moved to her knee and pressed wet kisses up her thigh. She groaned in protest as the doctor passed over her center again, working up the other thigh.

"Maura…" Jane mumbled, lifting her head to look at her. "You are being so unfair."

Her response was to dip her head down between Jane's legs and lightly flick her tongue over Jane's clit. The detective's head immediately fell back, a light moan erupting from her mouth. Maura had intended to tease Jane some more, since she absolutely loved to make her squirm, but Jane's taste was intoxicating. So, instead, Maura placed her mouth fully on Jane's core and sucked greedily on the pearl of nerves.

"Oh, god, Maura!" Jane nearly screamed, bucking her hips up into Maura's face and slipping her fingers into Maura's honey blond curls. "Yes!"

The feel of Jane's desperate grasp at her scalp caused Maura to let out a humming moan. The vibration sent Jane twitching with pleasure, causing Jane to dig her nails into Maura's scalp slightly. Both their moans grew louder, Jane's growing more desperate, as Maura pressed her tongue to Jane's clit.

Maura could tell that Jane was getting close, but she wanted to give Jane even more pleasure. Slowly she inserted a finger into her opening, curling up as she pulled out. The detective bucked her hips again, squeezing tightly around the doctor's finger.

"Fuck!" Jane yelled through gritted teeth, her hands now grasping at the bedspread below her to avoid really hurting Maura.

Maura smiled, and added a second finger, still curling upwards. She continued to flick her tongue over Jane's clit as she moved her hand in and out of her opening. Jane was practically writhing beneath her ministrations, moaning her approval.

"Maur—Oh god! Maur I'm going to—" Jane yelled between unintelligible moans.

The only thing Maura loved more than Jane coming in her mouth was the way that Jane reached for her afterwards to bring their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jane moaned at the taste of herself on Maura's lips, sucking greedily on her tongue. Finally, several minutes later they parted, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Maura, that was…" Jane said, lying beside her still panting.

"Jane, language." Maura said admonishingly.

"You didn't mind my language just a moment ago." Jane said with a frown.

Maura smirked playfully, "You couldn't help it then."

"Well, then," Jane said, climbing on top of her, "it's your turn to curse."

Maura grinned up at her, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Jane said with a playful raise of her eyebrow before leaning down to place a passionate kiss on Maura's lips. The doctor's fingers dove into the detective's black curls as Jane sucked greedily on her tongue. Jane's hands moved quickly down from Maura's neck to her breasts, where she gave them a gentle squeeze, running her thumbs over sensitive nipples.

The brunette pressed their bodies close together. Maura spread her legs eagerly, letting out a low moan as Jane pushed her thigh firmly into Maura's core. The honey blond tossed back her head, a muffled "Fuck!" erupting from behind her bit lip.

Jane propped herself up with one arm looking down at the moaning doctor beneath her. Jane quickly dipped her other hand between Maura's soaking folds, rubbing purposefully over Maura's throbbing clit. Maura's back arched and her hips bucked upwards into Jane's hand, desperate for more sensation. Jane obliged, pressing harder and picking up her pace, Maura practically whimpering under her.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Jane said in complete awe at the woman riving and moaning beneath her.

"Jane!" Maura moaned as Jane teased her opening. "I'm so…close."

Jane could feel her own desire growing with the sound of her name on her lover's lips, the way her chest heaved unevenly and her hips bucking hard up into her hand.

Suddenly Maura's hands grasped at Jane's neck, pulling her down into a kiss and causing her hand to press hard onto Maura's clit. Maura moaned into the brunette's mouth as Jane slipped a finger between her folds and deep into her pussy. Maura moved her kisses along Jane's jawline to her ear.

"Fuck me, Jane." She said, "Please, Jane fuck me."

The sound of Maura swearing in her ear was almost enough to send her over herself, especially as her cries grew louder and more frequent as she added another finger and quickened her pace.

"Fuck, Jane!" Maura screamed loudly as Jane's fingers curled and Maura's walls contracted around them. "Oh, fuck, Jane!" Maura bucked her hips up once again, but fell back to the bed with a shiver.

Maura wasn't even able to catch her breath before a curious Jane dipped her head down and ran her tongue over Maura's opening. Residual shivers grew into waves of pleasure as Jane began to suck greedily on Maura's sensitive clit. Maura quickly came again, screaming even louder than before.

Jane licked her lips, moving kisses up Maura's heaving chest. When she reached Maura's mouth the doctor caught her lips in an appreciative kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on the detective's lips.

"God, Jane…" Maura said breathlessly as Jane moved kisses down her neck.

Maura was clearly spent and completely incapable of articulating herself so Jane pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled lovingly down at her, running her fingers through her honey blond hair.

"It's late." Jane said, gazing into those gorgeous hazel eyes. "We should sleep."

Jane made to move away and Maura's heart sank. "Don't go." Maura couldn't help but fear that this was all a dream that would fade away tomorrow.

"I'm not, silly." Jane said pulling the blankets over them and snuggling into Maura's back, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she intertwined their legs. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Maura said, her anxiousness diffusing as she felt Jane's body pressed against her again. "Sure you aren't going to have any regrets? Won't want to take it all back?"

"Maur," Jane said, nuzzling her face into her honey blond hair and placing kisses at the back of her neck, "the only thing I regret is not doing this a long time ago."

The End


End file.
